The Goddaughter in Ravenclaw 4
by LaGO-GO
Summary: Draco seeks trouble with Tamsin and Gaele.


DISCLAIMER: This is a fancfiction site isn't it? So no I don't Harry Potter characters, just the rest of the story.

After dinner Gaele went back to her dorm and changed into a more relaxed and casual outfit. She put on her burgundy converse, black skinny jeans and white hooded sweat-shirt. She joined the rest of the guys with Lisa outside of the main entrance and they headed out towards the back of the castle. It was a small place with a lot of shade. It was sort of like a hut with a window to the side where a great view of the mountains was visible.

"People always wonder where we go to." Anthony said, once they were all seated in the little hut.

"What do you guys say?" Gaele asked, smiling.

"We don't say much." Lisa said.

"I told them we disappeared. And they believed me. Look at the irony of what I just said; me out of all of us: the Slytherin of the gang."

We all burst out laughing.

"So what do you guys do here?" Gaele asked.

"We ponder in silence," Tamsin said closing his eyes and inhaling, "and we arise book from the dead."

At that Miles took out his wand and muttered a spell, pointing it to the ground, where it opened up to let Miles retrieve a cradle sized chest.

Gaele looked at him open it and handed out a list of things, she dearly missed from the Muggle world.

There was: comics, books, small game systems, small laptops, mp3s, bikes, skateboards, a pipe and a bag of marijuana. But most importantly hundreds of CDs.

She dashed towards the CDs and found that more than two thirds of those she knew. At this point she wanted Lisa's little radio from her dorm to be there.

The rest of the group saw as Gaele went through the CDs smiling from ear to ear.

They eventually went back to their own business. Anthony, started reading a book, while Lisa's head propped against Miles's stomach playing with a Nintendo DS, and Miles leaned on his arm with the Hulk comic hovering in from of him.

Tamsin had gotten the small palm sized pipe and offered Gaele some.

"Do you think Bradley'll notice?" she asked, inhaling the green bliss.

"Nah, I can clear you. It's actually a pretty simple spell." He said getting the pipe back from her.

They both collapsed and stared at the ceiling of the hut, seeing what they were not intending to imagine.

When 7:15 arrived, their minds were cleared and they were putting everything away.

"Do you guys really ride your bikes and skateboards here?" Gaele asked.

"Yeah, it's your call tomorrow, if that what you want to do?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah." Gaele though t it would really be amazing, to be able to relax and enjoy what she didn't want to let go.

"You should go; you don't want to be late." Lisa said, as she fixed the comics.

"Okay, thanks you guys!" Gaele said, and she really couldn't help to sound enthusiastic.

She headed towards the Quidditch pitch and Ian waved her towards the goal posts, where he stood with two broomsticks in his hands.

Gaele took a deep mental breath, and moved forward, telling herself that this would be a piece of cake.

"Hey Reeds."

She smiled. He handed her a broomstick. It was heavier than she had anticipated.

"Have you ever gotten on one?" Ian ask as he held his.

"No." She said. Now she was starting to dislike this. It was like being taught how to ride a bicycle.

"Okay, then." He said, as if he could actually feel how she felt at that moment. He passed his hand through his dark brown hair to get the bangs off his face. "Drop it."

Gaele dropped the broomstick. What next? Step on it and ride it like a snowboard. She mused that that sounded better than flying.

"Stand with the broomstick to you right. Hold out your hand and say "Up"." Ian instructed.

Okay, that should be easy. She stood with the broomstick to her right and held out her hand like he instructed. Feeling relatively stupid she said "up".

Nothing.

Ian approached her from behind, "say it lou-

At that moment the broomstick shot up and the tip hit him square in the face. Gaele immediately started laughing. He stood there a minute with his features all messed up. Then collapsed.

"Fuck." Gaele muttered. She looked around the pitch for help, when he saw a group of six guys and girl coming out of the lockers. She ran to one of the guys and he turned who to look at her when the red-head, Ronald Weasley, pointed her out.

Harry Potter turned around and squinted, because he did not have his glasses on.

Gaele stood before them, pointing to the direction she'd come from, saying, "umm… hello. My flying tutor…he got knocked out. Can you help me?"

The boys found it strange that she sounded so calm about it, and Gaele noticed their curiosity creep up on their expressions. But she waved it off.

"sure." The red-head said, and followed Gaele, and then asked her. "How did it happen?"

"I was doing what he told me. I think he was teaching me how to command the broomstick, but the broomstick responded too late and he was in front of it. The broom just sprang up. He passed out from the hit. Do you think he'll be alright?" Gaele asked.

"Yeah, we just have to take him to Madam Pomfrey." He said, examining Ian, as he lay on the floor.

Harry caught up to them dismissing the red-headed girl behind him. both boys moved towards Ian and heaved him from opposite ends. Gaele aided them opening the doors for them. When they got to the hospital wing, she thanked both of them and explained to Madam Pomfrey what had happened, who shook her head at Ian in disagreement and muttered what sounded like curse words mixed with "Quidditch" and told Gaele that she could leave, that Ian would be okay.

Gaele shrugged as she left the Hospital Wing and left towards the common room. When she got in Lisa was waiting for her in a big fat armchair. As soon as they made eye contact, Lisa motioned for Gaele to follow her getting up.

She led her up the right staircase, to the second to last door on the corridor, and opened the door without knocking.

Anthony was in his boxers and t-shirt with his pajamas laid out in his bed.

"You really should knock, you know." He said to Lisa, but Lisa dismissed that as he put on his pants. "You guys can come out now." Anthony said, locking the door to the dorm behind Gaele as she stepped in.

Miles and Tamsin appeared from the bathroom door, and slumped over a bed.

"I guess the rumor sped up faster than we thought. How did you knock him out?" Lisa asked.

"I didn't do it intentionally. I don't have anything against him." Gaele replied.

"Well, people are starting to make up rumors. We promise we'd warn you. But it's up to you to deal with it." Miles said.

Lisa rolled her eyes at Miles rudeness, and then gave Gaele a reassuring smile. "Well if you have any trouble I'll help you."

Gaele smiled back. "I can handle rumors…but have you heard anything from Sophia?"

"I think she probably saw when Potter, Weasley and you carried him in. but for now she's playing cool. She'll want to get you alone, and then BAM! A big scene. That's her goal if she wants to try to ruin your life."

As if her life wasn't bad enough, already? What would she loose?

Whatever.

She wasn't going to start caring. Sophia could try to make her look like a fool, but she was forgetting that they were both in Ravenclaw for the same reason: their cleverness. Gaele would survive. She had survived worse already, after all she was alive.

"Whatever." Gaele said to reassure them.

They all grinned from ear to ear.

The next day during breakfast, while Gaele and the gang ate their porridge, Bradley came up to Gaele and sat in the empty space next to her.

"McGonagall ranted at me about the incident."

Gaele looked at him and said. "Are you okay?"

"She yelled at me for a good twenty minutes in the Hospital Wing, but yeah, I'm okay."

"How's your head?" she asked as indifferent as always.

"Take a look." He said lifting his bangs to show that it was intact.

"Good magic." She responded.

"So tomorrow at the same time okay?" he said getting up and sitting with his fellow seventh year classmates.

Gaele and the gang were the only ones that mixed houses in the Great Hall. She wondered what made rivalry happen. She knew that back at home in the muggle world, with so much conflict unresolved, there was not such divisions. There were united people where she had lived. Sure people had their own set of friends in who they could confine with anything, but they talked to many more people. Not that she was here to unite people. She would hate to be the one to intrude and unite. Just that the rivalry here went beyond almost like race hate back home.

"What's on your mind?" Anthony said in a low tone leaning down next to her.

"Uh… rivalry." Gaele said.

"Don't bite your own head off. You won't be able to fix it." he said, taking a bite of his French toast, then added. "Besides, you're not muggle born. Nobody is going to try to do anything to you, with house rivalry anyway. It's just some bitch that really wants a guy who has no interest in her…just a jealous Sophia."

There was silence as they continued eating peacefully.

"I have a question." Gaele said. Anthony stayed silent, which Gaele took as an invitation to solicit. "Would Miles flip out if any of us got acquainted with a Gryffindor?"

"Probably, but you see, we all kind of have a problem with their attitude."

"What do you mean?"

"They don't know how to control their anger. They might be courageous and whatever other crap the song from the hat said, but it's true. Their anger gets the best of them, almost all the time."

"Other people seem to be okay with it." Gaele said. "And Potter and Weasley seem very friendly. Granger is not bad either; she's a good charms partner."

"Potter and Granger are okay, but Weasley…he's a nut-job. Each of us in turn must have had an argument with him in the field."

"So this goes back to Quidditch?" Gaele asked incredulously. "God, this is just like soccer…. You guys are really dividing yourselves over Quidditch?"

Anthony chuckled, "You are a real peacemaker."

" I guess you could put it that way. But I'm also not about to do anything about it. I've seen soccer fan outbreaks. I'll just be part of the audience."

"You sounded like a true Ravenclaw."

"Well I'm not about to go get in fights, to make world peace. If everyone wants to screw themselves over, it's their choice. I'm just being a selfish teenager." Gaele responded.

Anthony smiled, as the bell rang for the day to begin.

"Gaele, you should know by now that we are known for being the cool kids that dress cool." He said as Gaele got up.

"Yes, we're not dorks. Got it." she said as she joined Tamsin on their journey to Charms class.

"What was that all about?" Tamsin asked.

"About me being the peacemaker." Gaele answered.

"Oh." Tamsin said, and Tamsin being the only one that really showed his feelings, looked worried about what Gaele had said.

"There's more to the discussion?" Gaele asked.

"Well, yeah. I'm sure you won't tell. All of you are that way, you never talk, anyway. He mentioned Gryffindor, right?"

Gaele nodded.

"Last year, he had a big fight, with Ron Weasley, after a match. They totally went at it. They fought like crazy muggles in front of everyone. This was because Anthony had this big crush on Granger. It was really sick, because Lisa and I couldn't chose sides and Miles didn't care much but he did seem pretty bothered by it. Not many Gryffindors talk to us because of Miles, and well you know Miles, he's won't have any of that either. You really just can't mix Slytherins with Gryffindors. It's just law."

Gaele rolled her eyes, still thinking it was pretty stupid.

They entered class and took a seat in the back, in front of some Slytherins.

"SHIT!" Tamsin exclaimed, as out of his bag came out a bunch of comic books and his pipe landed with a crash.

"Amendo." Gaele said, and picked it up as Tamsin collected the books.

"That's a nice glass figure. Who gave it to you Applebee? Your grandmother?" Draco asked as the rest of his cronies, roared with laughter.

In the back of her head, Gaele thought that his grandmother would be the last person on earth to give him a pipe.

Gaele shot them a look that was not necessarily a glare but could be worse.

They didn't say anything about it, except for Draco, who was never looked at without a good comeback or argument.

"Nice one, Applebee, you've got yourself a girlfriend to protect you. That bitch that doesn't even know how to fly!" He said. The rest continued laughing.

Tamsin made to get up but Gaele said monotone, "It's not worth it."

"I defend friends. I'm not a Ravenclaw, I'm not an asshole of a Slytherin and he just called you a bitch!" he said hushed.

"Applebee is such a little wimp, cannot even defend his girlfriend." Blaise added to the fire.

Tamsin didn't think, and lounged himself at him. They were fighting like fierce muggles, just like Tamsin had said Anthony and Ronald had ten minutes ago.

Gaele sighed. She found it best that they should get it out of their system.

The little professor scurried in between watchers and yelled at them both, giving both detention that night, and taking 30 points off of Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

The class ended and Tamsin was still fuming.

"You really should not have done that." Gaele said.

"A thanks would be nice. 'Hey Tamsin, thank for sticking up for me.'" Tamsin sounded very mad at this point.

"I never said you should." Gaele said, giving him back his pipe.

"You have more pride than a guy!" Tamsin said shaking his head, but he was cooling off.

"You know I'm right." Gaele said, as they go to the point of departure. She looked at him and gave him a hug. "Calm down, don't get yourself in detention for the rest of the week. You're my blazing buddy. It just would be the same to have Lisa blabber on for eternity about the grass. It'll make me look at grass."

He laughed hugging her back. "I could never stay mad at my friends, but next time I see him making you look bad, I'm still gonna kick his ass again."

They turned around and headed to their classes.

When Gaele arrived to potions, however, her little spark of happiness vanished. The only seat available in the room was one next to Draco.

She sighed and made her way into the room. Fortunate for her Draco was alone since most of his friends were taking remedial Potions and Blaise Zabinni was all the way across the room from them.

Conversely, when Gaele took the remaining seat next to Draco said rather loudly, "Hello Gaele."

Gaele closed her eyes as Severus Snape said, "Late Ms. Reeds, ten points from Ravenclaw."

Pricks.

"Reeds misses her boyfriend." Draco taunted. "Applebee and his glass figurine. What would you be doing with him? Isn't it a little childish for him to be playing with toys at his age?"

Gaele sat quiet, copying the notes. Draco didn't insist anymore delighted in her silence, thinking that Gaele was really irritated.

As if she cared! The only reason, she'd figure, he was trying to get her to snap or feel bad, was to make himself feel better. So she delighted herself in knowing that one day he would finally acknowledge it and hopefully in the most embarrassing of ways. This was her joy in situations like these. One would call it being sneaky.

A note landed quietly next to her in the shape of an owl.

Gaele took it and opened it up.

_If that asshole is bothering you, hit me up!_

_- Dean Thomas (sitting approximately 10 seats to your right)_

Gaele looked around to look at him. Dean, a dark boy with short black hair, was looking at her with a warm smile plastered in his face. Gaele smiled back, he looked like a nice guy. Tamsin and her were right; not all Gryffindors were bad.

She took her quill and a piece of parchment from her backpack (she refused to take an annoying swinging bag around) and wrote:

_Thanks, but I can take care of it myself._

_- Reeds_

She thought that that not including her first name should settle it. Dean on the other side of the room seemed crest-fallen after he read the letter, but Gaele paid no attention to it. She was skulking around her charms and potions books, to find a way to get Malfoy back, without having to argue with him.

She finally found what she was looking for: a hair-coloring potion. It was too perfect. Now what color would make those steel eyes of his look like misplaced ornaments? Ahhh! It dawned on her. Orange would have to do.

Now how would she do it? It would have to wait till the end of class, she decided.

A few minutes later another owl-shaped paper landed in front of her.

_I saw that paper._

_-Lisa_

Lisa was sitting two seats behind Dean.

_You're probably gonna love what will happen at the end of class. Hang about._

_-Gaele_

_Oh I can't wait._

_-Lisa_

But if one were to look at Lisa, her expression didn't reflect any sort of excitement.

By the end of the class, Gaele and Lisa had earn their house 20 points for their perfect potions. Many Slytherins including Draco and Blaise got the same. Gaele had spent her spare time after the potion to cook up the simple yet delicate potion. After draining the cauldron and cleaning their utensil, Gaele asked Lisa to wait for her by the door.

"Snape is going to tell me to move on." Lisa complained

"Look busy."

Lisa shrugged and went by a desk by the door as kids started filing out.

Gaele hung around the door of the ingredients closet and took out the vial of orange potion with clear bubbles. She made it levitate high towards and over Draco as he headed towards the door. Then she tilted it, so the contents were drpping, a little over 6 inches above his head. When the five drops were in, Gaele summoned the vial back to her, and stuffed it in her pocket, watching Draco's hair transform.

Lisa's eyes were now fixed on Draco, who turned to look at her expectantly.

"I'm handsome aren't I?" he said with his famous smirk.

Lisa raised her eyebrows with a sly smile, and said, "Of course.'" taking her bag and walking out of the class.

Gaele made her way through the people who were starting notice Draco's bright orange hair, catching up to Lisa.

A group of seventh year Gryffindors stopped to look at Draco, and started laughing. Angelina Johnson said, trying to contain the laugher, "Wow Malfoy, that hair color is great on you!"

He looked at himself in the reflection of a mirror he demanded, Gregory Goyle to produce, and his eyes went wide. He stalked off furiously towards the Slytherin common room.

"Nice job." Lisa said.

"Well, I got props up my sleeves." Gaele responded.

"I'll call you up when I want my hair another color for an hour or so."

Gaele chuckled as they parted ways in the main level, towards their own last class of the day.


End file.
